Shadow Chaser
by Shadowheart51
Summary: ON HIATIUS - Ayre Luna Reeves, a mysterious young man walks into the Fairy Tail guild looking for Gray Fullbuster. Gray is happy to see him. Trouble begins to stir again. Just who is this Ayre Reeves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - none of the Fairy Tail characters are mine.**

**Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A young man with waist length raven black hair pulled up into a ponytail and golden eyes stood on the outskirts of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia.

He had pale skin and stood 5' 10'' with a slender frame.

He wore a light gray, long sleeved t-shirt, a green high collared jacket, khaki cargo pants and black boots.

A large black wolf with amber eyes sat beside him.

The man sighed inaudibly, picking up a backpack. "I hope he's here. Let's go, Fenrir." The two companions walked into Fairy Tail guild.

As they entered they could hear people yelling, and fighting, and laughing.

"Rambunctious bunch, no?" he asked the wolf, earning a nod from it.

The two travelers were paid no attention to as the walked through the town to the inn. As they walked up to the counter the man behind it said, "Here to rent a room?"

The ravenette nodded. "Yes, for me and my wolf." he replied, petting the dog's head.

The clerk made the boy sign in and he handed him a key. "Here you go. Room 27."

"Thanks, sir."

As the boy turned to leave the man asked, "What's your name, kid?"

The raven's lips twitched but his face stayed emotionless. "It's Ayre Reeves." He then left.

Once in their room the boy, Ayre Reeves placed his bag on a desk that was in there. He stretched out on the bed.

Fenrir, the black wolf, laid down beside him.

"Let's rest for tonight Fen'," Ayre told the dog. "We'll look for him tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

There are going to be references to Fullmetal Alchemist and StarGate SG-1

Please Comment!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Ayre Reeves sat up abruptly, his long raven black hair falling into his eyes. Sweat covered his face.

He looked around the room confused as to where he was at first. His muscles tensed, ready to fight if he had been kidnapped.

Realization slowly set in as he vaguely remembered where he was.

That's right. He was in Fairy Tail looking for his old friend, Gray Fullbuster.

Ayre ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

Fenrir sat up, lifting his head and licked the boy's face in a comforting manner.

Ayre petted his head and got up to take a shower.

He stood in the bathroom, letting the water warm up.

Ayre flexed his right arm, getting the wire and metal to loosen up.

You see, Ayre's right arm and left leg were made of metal.

His left leg from just above the knee downward was Automail and his Automail right arm reached all the way up to his shoulder.

Automail was the common term for automotive armored prostheses.

Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor, automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs.

Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis did not usually require an external energy source, and could be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside.

Unfortunately, Automail faded away with time. There were only a very small handful of people who even knew what Automail was.

Ayre knew of only one of those people, the man who had fashioned his arm and leg for him when he was younger.

* * *

After showering, Ayre dressed in a black, turtleneck, long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black fingerless gloves and boots. He brushed out his raven black hair and pulled it into a ponytail with his shoulder length bangs hanging down the sides of his face. He also wrapped a blood red bandanna around his forehead.

Ayre petted Fenrir's head. "Come on, boy. Let's go find him."

_'If he is even here.' he thought._

The two walked downstairs. With it being five in the morning there weren't many people up and about. It didn't surprise them.

They walked around quietly, surveying the area. Ayre always liked to scope out the town he was staying in. Not a bad habit to have.

Suddenly Ayre Reeves sensed someone behind him.

"You came in yesterday, didn't you?" a man asked as Ayre turned around to meet him.

Ayre nodded, even as Fenrir started to growl.

"Yes, we did. Fenrir, hush now." he replied.

"He's not one to like other people, is he?" the man said and crouched down, holding his hand out for the wolf to sniff it.

The man had blue hair and dark brown eyes with a tattoo on the right side of his face. He smiled when he got the wolf to sniff his hand and quit growling.

Fenrir finally let the man pet him.

"He's very overprotective of me. He's always been like that." Ayre replied.

The man nodded as he stood up. "My name's Mystogan." He held out a hand.

Ayre took the hand and shook it as he answered, "Ayre Reeves."

Mystogan looked around before putting his gaze back on the young man in front of him.

"Is there anything you where looking for? I can try to help." Mystogan asked.

Ayre thought for a second before saying, "I'm looking for someone in fact. I'm not sure if he is even here right now."

"Who is it?" the Fairy Tail member asked.

"Um, Gray... Gray Fullbuster." Ayre responded.

"Gray Fullbuster. He's out of town right now. He should be back later today. Why do you need to see him?" Mystogan said.

"It's personal. Very important but it can wait for a while I guess." Ayre replied, inwardly groaning in annoyance that Gray hadn't been there right now.

_'Well, he does have his duties to the guild of Fairy Tail. So he was out on a mission.' he thought to himself._

"Well, I was also wandering if you knew of where I could stock up on supplies I need." Ayre asked him.

"Yes. Come, I'll show you." Mystogan replied.

Ayre and Fenrir followed Mystogan to a small shop.

"Here you go. I'll see you later if I see Gray come in." Mystogan said.

"Thank you." Ayre answered and walked into the store as the man left.

The raven haired man found the things he needed and paid for them before leaving to head back to the inn.

* * *

After Ayre went back to his room and stored the items he had bought he and Fenrir left again to look around the town.

It was noon when they stopped at a small shop to eat. Ayre ordered fish and rice for himself and some meat for Fenrir.

When they were done eating they walked around some more until Ayre heard someone call his name.

Ayre turned around to find Mystogan walking towards them.

When he reached where they stood Mystogan said, "Gray's back now if you want to see him. I'll take you to him."

"Great. Thank you." Ayre replied and followed Mystogan down the road.

Within ten minutes they were in front of a large house.

"Natsu!" a girl screamed.

A young man with pink hair and black eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants ran out of the house followed by a girl with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless white and blue top and a blue skirt. The girl looked mad and the pink haired man was laughing.

Two girls came out of the house to stand on the porch along with a white cat and blue cat.

"Sorry about that. They are always like this." Mystogan said.

Suddenly, the pink haired man ran into Mystogan who jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. Mystogan look at the man on the ground before looking at Ayre.

"Natsu, look where you're going." one of the girls on the porch yelled. She had long red hair and brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt.

"Mystogan, who did you bring with you?" the younger girl on the porch asked. She had long dark blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and yellow dress. She looked to be about twelve years old.

The people from the house looked at Mystogan and Ayre and his wolf. All of them looked curious.

A man with black hair and dark blue eyes walked out of the house then. He was wearing black pants with a chain looped from on belt loop to another and was completely shirtless.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He looked around and his gaze settled on Mystogan and Ayre. His eyes widened.

_"Luna?"_


	3. Chapter 3

There are references to Fullmetal Alchemist and StarGate SG-1.

Please Comment!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Luna? Is that you and Fenrir?" the black haired man asked, disbelieving.

"Hello, Gray." Ayre replied.

"It is you!" Gray Fullbuster gasped and quickly ran over to him.

Gray pulled Ayre into a tight hug then pulled back, still holding onto his forearms.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. You, you look great." Gray said.

"Thanks. You look like you're doing well. That's good. You deserve it. I see you've got new friends, too." Ayre replied.

"Yeah, these are my friends. You already know Mystogan. This is Erza. Wendy. Natsu. Lucy. Happy and Carla." Gray introduced, motioning to the red headed girl, then the dark blue haired girl, the pink haired teen and the blond haired girl, and lastly the blue cat and the white cat.

"Um, guys this is Ayre Reeves, an old friend of mine. Oh, that's Fenrir." Gray said to his friends.

They all greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. Why are your eyes gold?" the dark blue haired girl greeted.

"Hello. I'm not sure why. My eyes have always been gold." Ayre replied. He was lying though, he knew _why_ his eyes were gold, but no one could know why.

"Let's go inside. Mystogan, you can come in too." Gray suggested. He led everyone inside the large house.

Once they were seated Gray turned to Ayre and asked, "Why are you here? I mean I don't want to sound like I don't want you here I'm just... surprised"

"It's okay, I understand... There is a reason I'm here. I... need your help. It's something I can't do on my own, much as I hate to admit it." Ayre stated.

"What is it?" Gray inquired.

Ayre sighed, "Someone is out to take full control of Earth-land... They are a dangerous group. They are highly skilled in fighting. Along with the control of Earth-land they want the power the people have. The magic..."

Ayre took a calming breath and continued, "If they gain control of the planet's life source all living beings will perish and die. Or they will be imprisoned to do their bidding. This planet will spiral into a darkness they will never be able to kill. That's why I need your help. I can't prevent this on my own."

Gray sat shocked beside Ayre. _The planet of Earth-land was in grave danger._

"I'll help. I want to keep our world a safe place. I don't want to see this place perish." Gray announced.

Ayre's shoulders sagged in relief. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to stare at Mystogan.

"You can count on me to help as well. You two and the wolf can't do it all on your own. It would surely end in you dying." Mystogan said.

"Thank you." Ayre replied.

"So, you're saying the planet is in trouble because of some evil man that is bent on destroying it?" Natsu asked.

Ayre nodded.

"The planet is slowly being destroyed right now, is it?" Erza asked Ayre. She stared at the raven with calculating brown eyes.

"Yes. You see there are animals that the men can summon. They are called Denizens. They run on their dark magic. Denizens destroy everything in their paths. They and the men need to be stopped." answered Ayre. "Denizens can turn into any form of animal but in their own unique way. They are always black and will attack anyone with magic."

"Count me in." Erza stated.

"Carla and I want to help." said Wendy, the white cat beside her nodded.

"Me and Natsu will help. Lucy too." the blue cat said, waving a paw in the air.

Ayre was shocked but kept it hidden. The Fairy Tail guild members were ready to help defend their planet.

"Thank you, all of you." Ayre expressed.

"So, who is the army and the men who are after the planet's power source?" Gray asked, titling his head in a questioning manner.

"The leader is called Ansem Suzuki. His Second in Command is Levi. Ansem's army is called the Storm Riders. They are an elite group of mercenaries. They have very strong men and women on their force. Ansem's army is on orders to kill anyone who interferes unless other orders are issued." Ayre said.

"Sounds like a tough group to beat. We can win though, I know we can." said Natsu.

Ayre looked at him and said, "Don't count on it, Dragon Slayer. You're impatient. That will likely get you killed first by them."

"He's right. You are impatient, Natsu." Erza added.

"Do you know where to find them?" Mystogan asked.

Ayre shook his head. "I'm not sure right now. They are spread out across the planet. We need to find some of my other friends before we go look for the Storm Riders."

"Where are your friends then?" Carla asked.

Before Ayre could answer there was a loud explosion outside followed by a roar.

Ayre's eyes widen and Fenrir growled. Everyone ran outside.

Gray's house was situated on the outskirts of the guild next to a wide open dirt field. In the field was a large black creature. It had a large dog like head and cat like body. It's paws were huge with sharp claws. Two black wings sprouted from its back.

The creature roared again.

"It's a Denizen. I didn't know they had traveled this far yet." Ayre stated.

"How do you defeat it?" asked Gray.

Ayre looked at him and replied, "They all have a weak spot. You just have to find the right place... Don't worry, I'll take care of this one."

Gray nodded, knowing his friend would terminate it.

Ayre took a step in front of everyone. His eyes gazed over the massive black creature, scanning its body for the weakest point.

The people of Fairy Tail ran out of their homes, surprised by the animal. All of them were shocked.

Suddenly the creature roared and moved forward.

Ayre took a defensive stance. He then ran toward it.

An ice shard appeared in his hand as he ran.

Once a few feet from the creature Ayre jumped into the air and drove the spike into the monster's neck.

Another ice spike appeared in his hand and he drove in home into the creature's spine.

The monster roared in pain and turned into black sand. The sand disappeared before it hit the ground.

Ayre landed gracefully on the earth.

Gray and his friends ran up to him including Fenrir.

Ayre turned around and said, "If you are coming with me and Fenrir we need to depart tomorrow. We don't need to waste anymore time so we can find my other friends to help us."

* * *

Once I get the chance I may draw Ayre's picture.


	4. Chapter 4

IImportant Update! Please Read!

Hey everyone! Shadowheart51 here.

I know it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories.

I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long.

I've been trying to get the next chapters made.

For the past month or two I've had really bad headaches. I've been constantly sick too.

Just hold on a little longer.

Thanks for staying with me.

Also any ideas for my stories are welcome. PM me though.

your author,

Shadowheart51


	5. Author's Note - Story Hiatius

I know it's been a while since I have updated this story.

I sincerely apologize for it.

For the past few months I've had really bad headaches which affect my stories progress.

Right now I am putting this story on hold and others on hold.

They are not a lost cause though because I will resume writing them when I have an idea on how to go from where it is right now.

What I think helps make a good story is having the people who read it review it or even put suggestions for what they would like to see happen.

Thank you for staying with me. I hope to resume this soon when I have an idea.


End file.
